My Little Angel
by White Phoenix Eternal
Summary: {RxB} A lost little angel, abused, depressed, lonely. The Angel needs a saviour. But who will that be, and will that person treat him right?


**My Little Angel  
**  
By White Phoenix Eternal  
  
Um, not much to say here 'cept that it's all Ryou/Bakura.  
  
Disclaimer: Glares at copyright lawyers I don't own Yugioh, happy?

* * *

Ryou stood there, alone, in the middle of the cemetery, looking down at a headstone labeled, 'Cynthia Takeda, 1964-2004. I'll never forget you, mom.'  
  
A tear slipped down his pale cheek as he read the inscription over and over again, the overwhelming feeling of hurt and pain striking him like a tsunami. Ryou clutched a white rose in his hand tightly to his chest, the flood of tears threatening to spill overboard. His chest heaved up and down heavily, as if he couldn't breath. No, he couldn't breath any longer. The one person cared for most on this planet was now gone, leaving him here all alone.  
  
'Mother...' Ryou slid to the ground in front of the headstone. He carefully traced his mother's name with his index finger. Finally, head could not hold it in anymore and the tears flooded out of his eyes. Sobbing uncontrollably, Ryou threw himself onto the headstone, and slumped heavily against it, thorns of the white rose he held in his left hand bit into his skin and thin trails of blood seeped through the tightly closed digits.  
  
'All his fault, all his fault...' Ryou chanted in his shattered mind. Memories of the recent past replayed over and over in his mind, forcing him to remember that tragic day, the day he lost his mother to the hands of his Stepfather.  
  
Before the incident, Ryou was living in what seemed to be an ordinary house, a nice blue color with roses and herbal shrubs planted in an old fashion way. But to Ryou, the house was his own hell, and he was trapped in it.  
  
This had happened ever since Cynthia's first husband, Ryou's birth father, Hiroshi Bakura, died during a cave in at an archeological dig site in Egypt. Ever since then, Cynthia was in depression. Ryou was looking for ways to help his mother all the while trying to cope with his own hurt.  
  
Then one day, Toshido Takeda strolled into their lives and somehow pulled Cynthia out of her misery. Gradually, she started to be like her old self again. She giggled and laughed and enjoyed his presence. During that time his was easygoing and pretty nice. But when the two got married, well everything went downhill for the two of them. Toshido suddenly became violent. So violent that Ryou and his mother were in harm's way to lose their lives. But both were too terrified to do anything about it, too scared for what Toshido could do to then. So they just let him do whatever he wanted to them.  
  
Everyday, when his stepfather came home from...wherever he went, he was either in an extremely foul mood or really drunk. His mother, Cynthia, had always had to clean up the mess that her husband created and left behind, from the sloshing alcohol that spilled out of the rim of his drink clutched tightly in his dirty hands to the wreaking human waste that was sometimes littered everywhere ranging from Human disposal to the abhorrent smell of the vomit. There were occasions where there was blood left behind in the aftermath of a beating.  
  
Cynthia tried do hard to please her husband but what ever she did only seemed to make Toshido more pissed off, in which case a beating would pursue and shrieks of pain and shouts of curses to shut up filled the entire house hold, penetrating through that innocent mind of his. Ryou would try to block out the horrible noise, holding on tightly to his old teddy bear that his real father had given him.  
  
And when his stepfather was finished with her, he would storm into his stepson's small room and take his anger out on him, if Ryou was at home at all. Ryou was almost always at school when the assault on his mother took place but whenever he got home, Toshido would rage out on him. Ryou always cried and begged him to stop, but that seemed to fuel Toshido to inflict more damage onto the small helpless boy. After that was done, Toshido would grunt in satisfaction and turn to leave for one of his favorite strip clubs where he would spend the rest of the night drinking and possibly have sex with one of the women there. That would explain why Ryou and his mother did not have enough money to go see the doctors about their server wounds. Plus, they were too afraid to do anything that would jeopardize Toshido's well being.  
  
Ryou was usually left alone in his room afterwards to pull himself together and go tend to his wounds and clean up the blood that was carelessly spilled onto the carpet and walls. After that small deed was finished, he would bring a not-so-great first aid kit to his mother. There he tended to her wounds, help her to his room and onto his bed, then climb into the bed himself, where he curled up next to her and drift off to an uneasy sleep in his mother's arms.  
  
Then in the morning, when Toshido was still out, his mother would wake him up and help him get ready for school. Somehow, in amidst the violence he manages to get his homework done.  
  
School was a haven for Ryou. He loved to learn about everything from Geometry to Biology. To Ryou, learning was his form of painkiller, to be free from the torment he suffered through. Of course, that didn't last all day and he always ended up walking home by himself, through whatever weather was present whether it was raining, snowing, or hailing. Sometimes he even got beat up by bullies of the school.  
  
Teachers at school loved him very much so, but was extremely concerned for his well being. They would hold back after school, asking what happened to him and where he got all those bruises and wounds, but he would always say it was really nothing, just a few bumps and scratches like any other boy riding his bike. Then he would walk out of the room, with the teachers staring after him.  
  
Rou would have liked to tell them, but that would jeopardize his mother's well being, so he kept him mouth shut, but that still didn't shield him from his stepfather's wrath.  
  
And then, one day something happened that suddenly made the drunken Toshido do something drastic. Something that would shatter Ryou's fragile world into a million pieces.  
  
Flashback  
  
Toshido came in the house, swaying from side to side. Ryou was up in his room trying to do his homework when he heard Toshido storm into the house. He stopped dead and walked over to the middle of his bedroom floor, pressing his ear against the worn-out carpet. His mother was down stairs when Toshido came in.  
  
He pressed closer to the floor to get a better hearing.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with my money, woman?!" Ryou distinctively heard Toshido yell out and he winced a little.  
  
"This my money and I'm taking Ryou with me to move to somewhere else away from here," Cynthia retorted and Ryou heard shuffling and rustling down in the kitchen. There was a tense silence below.  
  
"...You will not do such things," came Toshido's voice in a low growl.  
  
Ryou could hear his mother huffing. "And why not? You have been treating me and my son like trash, and beating us for no reason! I won't have my son to have a bad start of a future."  
  
"...You were never like this before..."  
  
"That's because I'm fed up with you! I will not having you abuse me or my son anymore!"  
  
Then there was a slapping sound that echoed through the halls. Ryou closed his eyes, and prepared himself. His mother was to be beaten again.  
  
But he had a bad feeling that this time will be worse.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Toshido slapped the woman in front of him. Hard. A red hand mark appeared on her cheek. Cynthia held up a hand to her face and she turned to face her 'husband'. Toshido landed another blow at her.  
  
And another one.  
  
And another one.  
  
And another one.  
  
On and on it went, blow after blow, cries of pain and screams of curses. Toshido did not utter a word as he beat his wife. No, he was angry. Too angry. This woman... was nothing but a Parasite! For 3 years he had taken care of her and her little brat and this is how she repays him!? Bitch!! He thought as he repeatedly punched her.  
  
And now, after 1 and ½ hours of hitting her, she finally shut up and slumped to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Cynthia panted as she glared up at Toshido. He loomed over her.  
  
"Give me the money," he ordered.  
  
"Cynthia spat on the floor. "Never."  
  
"Then I'll just take it myself," Toshido said coolly as he made for the money in the small bag. Cynthia just chuckled. Toshido whipped around to face her. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You'll never be able to get my money. Most of it's in a safe at the bank. So there. I'll take Ryou and get out of this hellhole," she hissed, eyeing him with pure venom.  
  
Toshido watched her silently gets up from the bloody mess and struggle to stand. As she started limping towards her son's room. Toshido quickly went to get something. 'That bitch. I should have done this long ago' he though as he held up a .22 revolver. 

With Ryou

Ryou heard Toshido beating up his mother again. He quietly crept out of his room, something he had never done before during a time like this. He hid in a corner of the wall next to the stairs, where he could see everything that was conspiring down below. Ryou winced as saw his mother slump into her own blood. Beatings were never this sever before. And Toshido was silent as he struck his mother.  
  
A few words were exchanged too low for him to hear and heard his mother's shuffling feet making way to the stairs. He silently stood to help his mother when he suddenly spotted Toshido holding something in his hand that look a lot like...  
  
'No...' Ryou thought and tried to move, but he found himself paralyzed with fright.  
  
He watched with absolute horror as his mother put a foot onto the first step and Toshido held up the weapon. His voice was stuck in his throat as he tried to warn his mother.  
  
Ryou's heart nearly stopped when Toshido pulled the trigger.

* * *

K, guess I'll stop there. And don't worry, Bakura will show up in the next chapter, and the conclusion of this murder will also be in the next chapter. One more thing. Sorry if it was rushed but I wanted to get to the middle part badly. So until then, leave me a review and I'll see you later! Ja Ne! 


End file.
